Jealousy  He's Mine
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  In my fanfictions I always talked about Bee being the jealous one ... now Sam will learn why he should wash his car.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Sam didn't ever think to be jealous and possessive about someone ... about his Bee. He always thought that Bee was the jealous one in their couple ... but ... but that afternoon Sam understood that, yes, he was fucking jealous of his Bee ... his Bee.

He was just flipping through the channels searching for something at least decent to watch on that hot and sticky summer afternoon. Bee was outside washing the Camaro in his holo - form because, yes, Sam was much too lazy to do that and why should he wash that car if he could wash its human version.

"Bee!" he calls and after a moment Bee appears at the window just wearing a yellow pair of sweatpants ... now totally wet and dirty with mud.

"What?" he asks while holding a soapy and dripping sponge.

"What are you doing?" Sam wonders while crunching some chips. Bee just stares at him in disbelief then, scratching his head, he replies,

"Just washing your car considering that you don't want to wash me."

"I would love to wash you," Sam grins licking his salty fingers slowly ... lingering on each while keeping his eyes fixed on Bee. Bee groans biting hard at the sponge and tearing away a big mouthfull of it.

"You really are a fucking tease, you know, Sam?" Sam laughs nodding.

"Come here my giant robot," he calls him gesturing with his index finger.

"No, Sam. I need to finish washing the Camaro" Bee tells him then walks away. Sam quickly gets up and rushes toward the window.

"Hey, Bee, are you punishing me?" Bee turns and raises an eyebrow.

"You deserve that, Sammy boy," he laughs returning to wash his car. Sam is just ready to reply when he notices something ... better ... someone. A blonde girl with a much too short skirt is walking toward Bee who has his back to her while scratching away some dirt from the hood.

The bitch ... she's oscillating on her heels while playing with a wisp of her long blonde hair ... but her eyes ... her eyes ... no way they are staring at Bee's ass. Sam's blood boils while watching her walking toward his Bee ... his Bee ... and in that precise moment Sam knows that he's totally jealous about his Bee. Obviously Bee is unware of what is happening while all taken in washing his car ... or maybe not. Sam watches intently as Bee's antennae just moves slightly and Sam knows that Bee knows.

The bitch is now just behind Bee and with a tiny and stupid voice she says, "Hey are you new?"

Bee raises his head and turns to stare at her. Her smile widenes more ... because who wouldn't go crazy seeing that sight ... a tall and broad guy with dirty blond hair now wet and sticking in every direction and electric ... arctic sky - blue eyes piercing through you. Then, yeah, he's only wearing a pair of too worn sweatpants now totally wet and so tight fitting; revealing that, yes, Bee is well furnished down there.

"I will throw them away," Sam hisses to himself while he stares at the low rise sweatpants. Bee just hints at a smile.

"No, it's a year that I've lived here."

"Really? I never saw you around," she replies and Sam is ready to just burt outside and grab the bitch by her fake blonde hair while making it clear that Bee is taken. Instead he decides to wait and see what Bee will do with her.

"I'm Lauren," she says leaning against the hood, "and I live over there ... you see the pale pink house?"

"The hood was wet because I was washing it," Bee points out.

"Oops," she utters a little yell standing up while turning revealing that the behind of her white skirt now is totally transparent ... showing that, yes, under it she isn't wearing anything at all. Bee just raises an eyebrow and Sam thinks that he's wondering why she isn't wearing any underwear ... Sam doesn't want to think that his Bee ... his Bee is just merely staring at the bitchs ass.

"Are you a quarterback?" she asks while languidly licking her lips ... and her eyes are roaming up and down Bee's body.

"Quarter what?" Bee asks trying to understand what the girl wants from him.

"Oh, is that a tattoo of your team?" she gives another tiny yell of joy ... and she just seems to not care about what Bee was asking because now she's too much taken by touching Bee's tattoo ... his Autobot tattoo on his groin. Sam has to chew his bottom lip and restrain himself when her fucking hand touches what is his ... only his. Bee just steps back.

"Yeah, sort of," he replies returning to wash the car.

"You know, tonight, I will give a party and you can come ... if you want," she says following him while never taking her eyes away from Bee's body. Bee on the other hand, with Sam's relief, doesn't reply instead he keeps rinsing away the soap.

"You didn't tell me your name," she points out trying to catch his attention.

"I'm a mysterious guy," he simply replies stepping back to proudly admire his work.

"I like that in a guy," she whispers mischievously. Bee nods grabbing sponge and bucket.

"If you say so ... Lauren." Sam notices how she licks her lips smiling widely ... yeah he just called her by her name ... maybe tonight she will walk arm in arm with this piece of hottness ... and her friends will just envy her ... then after a bunch of cocktails and a lot of teasing and fun he will fuck her for sure.

"What are you listening to?" she asks trying to touch one of his sensitive antennae. Bee just grabs her wrist before she reaches for it and she just whimpers, Sam thinks in pleasure and not in pain ... she wants him ... she sensed his manliness.

"So, do you want to come at my party?" she asks again enjoying the closeness of him. Bee shakes his head letting her go.

"No, I have other pleasant things to do."

"More pleasant than to come to my party?" she trys to convince him but Bee just walks inside the house leaving her standing there.

"She is hot," Sam says once Bee is inside.

"You were spying on us," Bee points out.

"Yes, it's true, but I've also noticed that that bitch has been stalking you since a week ago," Sam hisses returning to look outside the window noticing with his relief that she's gone.

"I know," Bee only replies walking toward Sam's room.

"Oh, so you knew it ... did you like to have her around you?" he yells following him and probably he knows that he's sounding like a crazy jealous girl who's thinking that her boyfriend is cheating on her but ... he doesn't care at all.

"What?" Bee turns to stare at him in disbelief.

"She's hot you can't deny that." Sam keeps talking, "Are you going to her party?"

"No way," Bee replies trying to understand what's going on and what his human wants from him. "Hey look, Sam, she only wanted to talk with me."

"Yeah and she also wanted to fuck you," Sam hisses entering the room. "You ... you didn't see how she was looking at you ... she was pratically eating you alive." Bee just stares at him.

"Sam, I don't care about what she wanted from me ... I love you."

"I know," Sam bites his bottom lip looking down. "I'm jealous."

"But, I'm your guardian and I swore to protect you and ... and you should know that I only have eyes for you," he says softly. Sam nods.

"Yeah but you are beautiful and it was clear that she wanted you." Bee doesn't say anything instead he just kisses Sam deeply ... taking control over him and Sam lets him do that because Bee can turn him to jelly, melting him. "I'm stupid," Sam chuckles breaking the kiss. Bee nods then, without notice, he lifts Sam between his arms and carries him inside the bathroom.

"Bee!" Sam yells taken by surprise. "What ... what are you doing?"

"You promised to wash me," Bee reminds him putting him down inside the tub, "and this crazy thing happened because you didn't want to wash me ... your car."

"Oh, now it's my fault that that bitch wanted to just spread her legs for you?" Sam hisses punching him on the chest.

"Yes!"

Bee hisses pushing him against the tiles and starting to attack his neck ... biting ... kissing ... and bruising it.

Sam's hands are in his hair as he pants harshly under Bee's attack. "You were washing that fucking Camaro with only a pair of too worn sweatpants," he says slapping him again ... wet sound echoing through the bathroom. Bee doesn't reply going instead to lick Sam's nipples, pinching them ... making Sam more aroused and breathless. "I'll burn those sweatpants."

"Next time you'll remember to wash me," Bee grins licking his chin. "Huh, Sammy?"

"You fucking-" Sam is ready to reply but Bee silences him with another kiss ... lips pressed hard against, silencing him in a sweet way.

"Just put your arms around my neck," he roughly hisses against his lips ... blowing hot air ... while warm water washes over their bodies making them slick ... wet sounds ... sliding along his skin ... wanting more. Sam gasps as Bee's large hands grabs him by his thighs lifting him up and he knows that he has to embrace Bee's waist with his legs. "I love you ... you stupid human," Bee hisses devouring Sam's mouth and tongue and Sam lets him do that ... because he gets aroused by his manliness ... his predatory attitude that is his natural being.

"Yours," Sam moans feeling Bee's huge cock against his ass hole. "Give me that ... please."

"Beg more," he smiles evily and Sam would like to just deny that to him but he can't ... he won't deny anything to his Bee ... it can't be described with words ... this feeling ... this sensation that he's feeling is something thick and slick that envelopes you and instead of searching for an escape you want more ... you crave for more, it's like drowing ... getting lost in him ... letting him take control is the most natural thing in the world.

I'm not a girl. Sometimes Sam thinks when he goes back to these moments ... I'm not a girl ... I'm not passive ... I let him do whatever he pleases ... he likes without saying anything ... I like his dominance, his predatory attitude ... the way he looks at you. It gives to him a liquid sensation of being possessed.

"Please, Bee ... more, hmmm ... give me more ... fuck me. I deserve to be punished," Sam begs scratching Bee's shoulders. "Bee, I can't take it anymore ... give it to me."

"Yeah, you deserve to be punished," Bee breathes against his lips. "Maybe after I fuck you I can go to see if she needs me."

"No," Sam moans as Bee enters him slowly. "No, she's not as good as me."

"I don't know," Bee wonders, hands keeping Sam steady ... supporting Sam's weight.

"She's not as hot as me," Sam says harshly starting to fuck himself on Bee's cock ... feeling how his hole gets used to it ... giving up.

"True," Bee moans as Sam spasms around him making him more dizzy as he pushes hard and fast wanting to reach the orgasm ... to blow his and Sam's mind.

"Very true," Sam whispers kissing him. "I know how to tease and please you."

"Maybe she knows that too," Bee pants breaking the kiss.

"She's a slut," Sam replies scratching Bee's shoulder blades hard and enjoying hearing Bee groan half in pain and half in pleasure.

"I like my slut better," and Sam knows that any other moment he would just slap Bee's face but this time he moans nodding that, yes, in bed he's Bee' slut ... whatever he wants ... he's owned by a Camaro ... a fucking giant robot.

"Say that," Sam begs almost crying because the pleasure is too much and Bee's cock is tortouring him in a delicious and sinfull way that a robot shouldn't know. And Bee just slowly licks his wet lips only barely whispering those tiny, and for Sam incomprehensible, words in his own language ... but he doesn't care because he likes to hear Bee's voice ... his ancient and lost language gives to him a warm sensation, like something that he forgot but now he suddenly remembers. Like an old fading song forgotten somewhere that Bee makes shine for him ... remembering it again.

"I love you," Sam says and he means it because Bee is his in the very root meaning of the word 'his' ... and thinking of his past life he believes that he walked through a big and wide desert before Bee entered into his life.

"Sam," Bee calls him over and over as his hands and arms starts to shake with the effort to support Sam's weight. And Sam just closes his eyes letting his orgasm flow ... wash over his body as he convulses and spasms around Bee's cock ... and it seems like he's drowing because for a moment he can't breath as a white light just eats him and Bee's skin burns against his. Bee just lets go of one of Sam's thigh and slams his hand against the tiles making the wall tremble as he rides his orgasm ... nails scratching the slick tiles as he breathes harshly against Sam' shoulder before biting it.

For a long moment Sam can't hear anything ... feel anything as he recovers from the blowing orgasm. He lets Bee kiss him for a long moment, not caring at all, just letting him have his way with him. Bee lifts him up and carries him into his room and Sam just hides his face against Bee's neck as cold hair and post - orgasm makes him shiver. Water dripping from their bodies leaves a long trail as the two make their way toward Sam's bed. Sam smiles as Bee covers him with a warm blanket pulling him into his arms.

"Sam," Bee calls him, softly caressing his wet hair. Sam just groans something and Bee smiles lightly as he reaches for Sam's hand kissing each finger while he starts to whisper words of love and devotion in his own language.


End file.
